Minnesota
Minnesota is a song by American rapper Lil Yachty. It is the second single from his debut mixtape Lil Boat. Lyrics You need to stay up out them streets if you can't take the heat You need to stay up out them streets if you can't take the heat Cause it get cold like Minnesota, cold like Minnesota Cold like Minnesota, cold like Minnesota Need to stay up out them streets if you can't take the heat You need to stay up out them streets if you can't take the heat Cause it get cold like Minnesota, cold like Minnesota Cold like Minnesota, it get cold like Minnesota Need to stay up out them streets if you can't take the heat You need to stay up out them streets if you can't take the heat Cause it get cold like Minnesota, ridin' 'round on boulders Money sittin' up, it sits way above your shoulders I was eatin' pork and rinds with a bitch from New York Times I don't eat no pork and rinds but that bitch was mighty fine I got gold all on my necklace, tatted up my arms Now my mama think I'm reckless, got guns under my mattress I was juggin since a youngin', free my older cousin Reesey He from Hamilton not D.C, I rock N.Bs like I'm Gleetchie Flip phone banging off the walls, Gucci on my drawers Why the fuck you in these streets if your scared of them four walls? I was strokin' on your sister, she was callin' me her mister She suck dick for a picture, it's Lil Yachty nice to meet you I was juggin' off them stacks, countin' up them racks Almost had a lifetime sentence, but I beat it, shout out to Pat! Pat, that's my lawyer, he got me off them chargers 8 stacks for that boy, he took care of the boy Cold like Minnesota, cold like Minnesota Cold like Minnesota, it get cold like Minnesota Need to stay up out them streets if you can't take the heat You need to stay up out them streets if you can't take the heat Cause it get cold like Minnesota, cold like Minnesota Cold like Minnesota, it get cold like Minnesota You need to stay up out them streets if you can't take the heat When they said Lil Yachty hot I'm like that's him or me Wrists like Minnesota, trapping Coca-Cola Catching planes Anquan Bolden She got the hot box, know that's its stolen Large sizes, all type of narcotics Got a bankroll in that big body I love my Motorola, I love my Motorola I love my Motorola, I love my Motorola Fuck 12 they can't pull me over Smoking that gas and that odor Cooking up then flip it over You must've forgot it, we bout it like soldiers Its cold but I got my shirt off Trap niggas can't fall off Big sack of molly, golf ball Big sack of molly, golf ball I trap in Minnesota like a viking Flood out the Skydweller it got good lighting We made the dab and all of y'all biting Two thick white bitches, both of 'em dikes I make a 50 before his acre I was in the streets but I ain't have no cable Me and Lil Yachty touch down at the safe house Skippa Da Flippa, I will bring the rice out Cold like Minnesota, racks on foul I told ya I iced out my Rollie, then did the same damn thing for my brodies All a nigga trap spot beaming like a post I could but the heat inside the kitchen like a baller I could feel your bitch head up like a lawyer They don't know no sign posts Big machine, big machine I'm cooking bean on jelly beans No need to smell it, all is clean That money talking, Charlie Sheen I'm riding Ubers with the toolie I got more diamonds than your jeweler I make her come back like I'm Yu-Gi If you ain't know it now you knew it I aim at her head like a sniper rifle She can't be my bitch if she diking diking I bought her a ring but no wifey wifey She slurp on that dick and I like it, like it No candy she Mike and Ike it No Nike, she know I do it I eat that bitch like a hot pocket No Nike, she know I do it Cold like Minnesota, cold like Minnesota Cold like Minnesota, it get cold like Minnesota Need to stay up out them streets if you can't take the heat You need to stay up out them streets if you can't take the heat Cause it get cold like Minnesota, cold like Minnesota Cold like Minnesota, it get cold like Minnesota Why It Sucks # The chorus is very annoying and Lil Yachty sounds way too high pitched. # The production is terrible, it sounds like it was made for a kids show with that piano lead. # The lyrics are stupid and are mainly Lil Yachty talking about how cool he is # Lil Yachty's flow is terrible # Quavo, Skippa da Flippa and Young Thug add nothing to the song # The music video is stupid and just shows Lil Yachty at a hockey rink # The song is full of product placement for Motorola and Coca Cola Videos Lil Yachty - Minnesota ft. Quavo, Skippa da Flippa (Official VIdeo)|Official Music Video FUNNY New LeBron James Sprite Commercial with Lil Yachty 2016|Sprite commercial which features a Sprite themed version of the song (starts at 0:36) Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Lil Yachty Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Quavo Songs Category:Skippa da Flippa Songs Category:Young Thug Songs Category:2016 Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune